Voodoo
by Destine Blim Walker ShinKei
Summary: Jack Spicer is Captured by a sick twisted woman with a little Voodoo Doll. Will he Escape or will he die there? Might be a Romance Fic in later chapters.
1. Welcome

Review's are welcomed! 

* * *

Jack didn't need to open his eyes to know that the bed beneath him didn't belong to him. The heaviness of the atmosphere around him reflected an ambiance that he worked tirelessly to eradicate from his own home. There was a small groan from somewhere in the short distance, even in his semiconscious state Jack knew that if he opened his eyes he would surely scream in fear.

Its only a dream, only a dream- or at least that what was he whispered to himself each long second. He clenched and unclenched his fists, attempting to work some feeling back into his joints. His body felt like a paperweight, though he wasn't sure why.

"1, 2, 3!" Jack counted down the numbers before opening his eyes. He was greeted by a dark ceiling, a dark bookshelf and a dark bed with a white blanket which was kindly laid out over him. To his surprise he never once shouted out in fear, or at least not yet. He still didn't know why he was here, who brought him here and where 'here' was.

The pale ten sat up and tossed his legs over the side of the bed. Making sure his legs were functional, Jack experimentally tested his stability by placing his right foot on the ground and using the bed as support as he stood up and balanced himself on his right leg. Finding that he didn't fall over, Hong Bin lowered his left leg and jogged in place. His heart pounded as the room spinning in circles, each step he took made a loud bang in his head while the sound was barely there. The side affect of a drug...some one had drugged him.

Groaning softly; the door slid open revealing a creepy looking corridor -one you would see in the horror movies. In that same dark hallway outside of Jack's temporary room, lights of crimson and sapphire blue flickered on and off, streaked just above the carpeted floors, and danced tauntingly against the walls. Spicer couldn't see any visible lamps where these lights could have been coming from, so he just dismissed them. They managed to bring a splash of color the dusky place, if anything, so he felt thankful for them whenever he tripped over his own feet that he couldn't even see below him.

Suddenly his heart skipped a beat as he began to hear sounds. He could hear metal clashing against stone and the hiss of steam escaping from a pipe line. Not being able to see anything scared him the most.

What happened next? Jack could piece together the memory; his white fingers grazed over something soft... grass. Red eyes shot open and a sharp pain echoed through out his head like a stab wound through your heart.

'_Jack_ _opens his eyes slowly, his blurry visions show that he is currently in a beautiful and green meadow. He took a sniff to smell the beautiful flowers that were situated below him. He looks in another direction to see a beautiful lady standing in front of him. He couldn't recognize her face but something gave him the feeling that she's a beautiful, elegant and graceful woman. He tries to walk closer to her... _

_But then, he couldn't. _

_It was as if he was being strapped down to something. He looked around panicky, seeing no signs of ropes or steel chains pulling him down. He closes his eyes as struggles, but then when he opened his eyes again, he was no longer in the green meadow with beautiful flowers. He looked around to see a dark room with one light shining onto him like a spotlight. Jack looks down to see that each hand was tied to each arm rest on the chair that he was sitting on, and each leg was tied to each leg of the chair. He struggles through the tight grip of the ropes and he winced in pain as he felt the ropes become tighter. He looks up to see the same elegant lady from before. But this time, she wore an terribly crooked smile, her hair looked unkempt and her eye bags were very prominent. She looked as if she was from a mental institution, a patient on the loose. His heart beat faster as the lady approached him slowly. One of her hand held onto a jug of a transparent unknown liquid, while the other held onto a doll. A voodoo doll. She lets out a crazy and menacing laughter before pouring the liquid on top of the voodoo doll.'_

"AH MAKE IT STOP!" Jack screamed as he rolled around, the dirt from the cold ground was now covering the teen as he trashed from side to side. To some he looked like a mad man, holding his head while screaming into the air... perhaps he was. NO! Spicer set up and panted, holding his forehead with one hand while the other felt his body for burn marks from a liquid. Nothing... a nightmare? No...it felt to real... was it real?

Crimson and sapphire flashed against the wall, one after another, as if they were playing tag. They trailed a path up the wall, illuminating a door with polished silver accents that twinkled attractively in the light. Jack grabbed the knob of this door and pushed it open, revealing a dark staircase leading down into an abyss. It seemed not to have an end. His eyes searched behind him before reaching to the wall for a light switch but, nothing of the sort was there... but, this sticky...red liquid. Wait Red; a dripping sound came before going but was soon followed by another from the staircase. Was this blood?

With fear, the smart thing to do was to get out of there! But, Jack didn't know how at the moment...the only option was to go down the staircase or go to the room he woken in. With a sigh of defeat, he trailed his way down into the darkness.

The room looked nothing like how Jack had expected. It seemed to be on the basement floor, but bright lights illuminated every corner. The room was shaped like a pentagon with five rooms.

The room nearest Jack seemed to be nothing but an empty space containing a museum display case held up on gold accented white stone. The room next to that had nothing but complicated mathematical and chemical formulae written with white wax on the glass looking outwards.

Next to that room was a room that appeared to be a telephone booth sans the phone, complete with what appeared to be a stone basin and glass smeared with hard water stains and lime scale. Across the room, a cell contained nothing but a tree and hanging strips of black cloth with silver rings on them. Strips of flesh hung from these rings; some poor creature must have had something to lose by being contained within the confines of the steel window frame.

Broken glass littered the ground in front of the room which looked dark green from where Jack was standing. Spicer turned from that room and, to his horror, found two of the rooms occupied…with three human beings.

A figure kneeled amongst a weave of black cloth, almost every strand connected to a ring that deeply pierced the male's skin. Blood dripped from the man to the ground where he saw it sink into the cracks. This teen wore his thick black hair in curls which was pushed out of his blue eyes. His clothes...well, might as well have been wearing tatters.

Jack, took another glance around the rooms and noticed that these black strands of cloth, hemp, and leather were in every single small compartment. The other who had light brown hair which fell into his dark eyes, sat on a worn sofa, staring ahead vacantly; legs together, hands laced one over the other on his lap. His sweater and trousers had large rips and lengthy tears in them.

Both of them were silent until they noticed their new spectator.

"Oh, so she found something new to play with…I pity you." The blue eyes found Jack's shocked gaze and held it. The other turned his head and watched Jack with black eyes which lacked any sort of engaging glimmer or soulful twinkle.

"Who is this 'She,' man? And-and why are you just sitting in there?" The words came out stronger than he had thought.

The male glanced at the sharp remains of glass framing his holding cell and whispered, "I get hurt whenever I try to run." A frantic, blood curdling shriek echoed through the corridor. The male seated on the sofa winced and the kneeling male looked back towards the black eyed boy, sucking his teeth before letting his head hang again. The sound of a young man screaming from upstairs was known, the sound made Jack wince. "Sounds like she caught Joseph, Sean."

"Typical; he always gets caught first," The male known as Sean replied. Sean's voice sounded too calm in such a peculiar situation. "Joe always runs... always gets caught...You're going to get caught, too." Sean turned his head sharply towards Jack making the young teen jump. "Who, me? Caught by who? I don't even know where I am," Jack scratched the back of his head and hissed when his nails ran across a bloody bruise. "Besides, I'm a master at hide-and-seek..."

"Whats your name?" Sean questioned, his eyes trailing up Jacks body before flick to the other male. "Um... Jack Spicer; Evil Boy Genius... your Sean... so whats.. your name?" They both looked at the blue eyed teen who blinked. "James Ravi..."

Smirking, Jack started to talk again but was hushed. The two males who hushed Spicer, looking with wide eyes towards the staircase. Jack couldn't hear anything himself, but the male on the sofa known as James stood and walked forward until he could extend his arm out of his cell and brush the tips of his fingers against the crown of Jack's read hair. "Hide in here, underneath the couch. She won't see you."

The sofa seemed to be high enough off of the ground that someone could slide under it with a bit of clever maneuvering. With the victim's screams as his background track, Jack stepped over the sharp crags of glass jutting from the frame surrounding the cell and cautiously stepped inside the small male's space. A mannequin's mutilated torso, void of head and limbs, rested at the male's feet. A tiny rag doll hung from one of the strips of cloth off to the right. Panting with fear and pain, Jack laid himself flat against the ground and bit back cries of agony as large glass shards embedded themselves in his arms and legs.

The sound of pain and torture was loud and clear as the sound of metal being clanked together. The one known as Joseph was crying, in the small room next to him and James. Once the foot steps of the 'kidnapper' left, Jack reached out slowly from the couch.

Feeling the natural inclination to straighten out the Westernized youth, Spicer emerged from his fox hole underneath the couch and made a motion to find and confront Joe. A hand seizing his left arm and pushing the embedded shards of glass deeper into his flesh made him stop and whirl to face James. The male was smaller boned but slightly taller than Jack anticipated him to be. The left shoulder of Jacks black sweater slipped down, revealing a lightly tanned shoulder and a well-defined clavicle. James pulled Jack further back into the room and leaned in close so that he could whisper without being overheard.

"Hide. You never know when she'll come back."

"Who is 'she'?!" Jack whispered back in a harsh tone.

"Stay in here." James growled.

"Save us…"

Jack looked towards the right of James room where he heard the cracking, and desperate plea. His eyes rested on Joe; the older teen was muscular and tall yet he looked so weak and hopeless... in fact all three of the males did. Save them... A voice kept saying in his head but, Jack was scared... if he tried he might get caught and tortured like them... but if he did save them... This was a time when he remembered how wonderful the Monkey staff was. No thinking just doing. "Run!" The word brought Spicer out of his thoughts and he didn't have to think to agree.

But as Jack turned on his heel, he literally slammed into the frame of a young woman. He stared down at a crown of soft blonde hair and a slender frame cradled in a beautiful black lace gown. Out of the under folds of the dress rolled a tiny rag doll, all stitches and staples and pins. In the female's right hand was a…not a needle, but more of a miniature stake. It was composed of black steel and a black skull, glinting in the lights of the manor, crowned the weapon. Jack offered his hand to help the female up, but she smacked his hand away and glared up at him. Her eyes were dark with ire and disdain, her movements deliberate. Her cherry red lips pulled back in a snarl before she lifted her tiny hand and pierced the rag doll in its stomach. Ho

Crying out in pain, Jack doubled over, gagged, and finally vomited. The blonde shook the bile off her shoes and grinned at the kneeling man, standing to her full unimpressive height. She yanked the rag doll up, making Jack stand sporadically onto his feet. Shaking the doll slightly from side to side, she carefully positioned her staff and jettisoned it into the joint connecting the left shoulder to the torso. "AH!" Jack's left arm went limp, and his vision began to break and fade in and out, like a satellite television's bad signal. His mouth hung open; he couldn't even produce sounds of agony.

Joe cried out at his mercy behind him yet he still heard no pleas from James or Sean. Before he knew what came over him, Spicer spoke. "Damn you…what game are you playing here, you witch?"

The female's eyes narrowed until they were only glinting slivers of amber against pale skin and Spicer knew he made a mistake. A sharp pain entered his neck as the girl grabbed the head of the doll and bent it to the side.

She placed the rag doll spread eagle on a small table in the middle of the room. She took up four large pins and drove them into the doll's hands and feet. Jack screamed and fell to the floor where he bit his lower lip harder with every stab until he broke the skin and tasted blood. "Damn it! What are you doing to me?"

"You stay down like a good boy," the female smoothly commanded. "I'll be back for you later. Maybe I'll bring you a drink for those chapped lips of yours."

A drink…Jack looked up into the female's eyes once more before she turned to exit the room. Her heels once again, ratta-tap-tapped against the stone floor, creating the chilling rhythm that made Spicer's blood settle stagnant in his veins. When he was sure that she was gone, he closed his eyes and succumbed to the revelation that so crudely befell him.


	2. Torture

Review's are welcomed!

* * *

Jack flexed his fingers and toes idly, reconciling with the fact that he couldn't move. He felt like a bit of a circus animal, what with everyone's eyes watching his every action.

Joseph's bawling had petered off into sporadic hiccups and sniffles. Sean and James remained silent although the latter would coo soothingly in Joe direction whenever he seemed like he would begin to weep again. The whole situation seemed so desperate; crying and sitting quietly seemed about the only appropriate things to do. What else _could _they do? There were no windows and no doors leading to the outside. In addition to that, The Woman...was utilizing some sort of black magic to keep them all compliant to some degree. Who would willingly submit to this…depravity?

"How are you doing?" Jack lifted his head and looked over at Joseph then at James. He offered the male a strained smile before lowering his head again. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." James mumbled sadly while Joe forced a smile on... sad and pitiful.

"It's not your fault, good man. It's my own for not taking you at the words."

James crawled towards the bars of his holding place and grabbed them, staring out at Jack. "I'm sorry that I acted like I did. It's just that…nobody here is allowed out of this room unless we're playing hide and seek."

So this _was _a game.

Joe went on to explain the rules and conditions: The woman now known as Eun Ha first released the five men she held captive and gave them a predetermined amount of time to run through the house to look for either a hiding place or an exit. Apparently, she never came after them right away. But she always found them.

"where are the others? Only three of you are here...?" The moment the words escaped Spicer's lips there was a loud scream from the left hand corner from above Jack; fucking loud scream too! "Looks like Shin Won has been caught." Sean whispered in tone that Jack could not Identify.

"She's saving you for last," James whispered to Jack when the clicking of Eun Ha's heels couldn't be heard any longer. Jack writhed when he glimpsed polished black heels over a pair of dainty white feet. The figure she dragged behind her cursed and snarled and howled, completely consumed by his fury. Eun Ha took the violently flailing man towards the red formula room and unceremoniously tossed him inside.

His body hit the back wall and sent the discordant thud of flesh striking concrete echoing through the area. Eun Ha glanced at Jack and then left for the staircase again without saying a word.

Jack opened his mouth to scream at the female but was interrupted by Shin Won screams and banging on the walls of his cell with his open palms. Shin's hair was light brown and cut short, his tan skin covered in cuts and bruises along with his clothes torn in every place. "Shin Won, calm down, please." James growled.

"I was so close, James Ravi! So close! I was almost outta' this hell hole. D'you know what it feels like to taste freedom and then have some bitch just take it away?"

"Everyone that resides within these cells knows what it's like, Shin Won." The snarl that entered Sean's tone made the fuming Shin Won calm down immediately. Jack struggled against his restraints, whimpering as he whispered. "I don't know what I've done to be treated like this."

"Nobody here does." Joe replied.

Jack heard a grunt from the staircase. A young man with messy black hair tumbled down the stone steps with Eun Ha coming down after it. She harshly kicked the male into the room while clutching her own stomach. She gripped a rag doll tightly in her left hand, sinking her nails into the worn fabric. The male on the ground hissed and curled into himself but other than that made no other motion.

Eun Ha slammed the rag doll into the table beside Jack's Voodoo Doll and grabbed a tuft of the male's black hair, throwing him into the cell with the fogged class. She didn't even bother tying him up and from what Spicer could see; the man was in so much pain that it didn't matter.

Everyone had stopped moving. Jack couldn't even hear the sound of breathing. He dared to lift his head and glance at the new male. The Black haired man stared ahead evenly at the exasperated woman pacing circles around the table. When her palms slammed down flat against the table's surface, causing scissors, needles, and pins to fall to the ground with a loud din of metallic pitter-patter, his expression remained uniform.

Jack counted in his head, Joe, James, Sean, Shin Won...that means this new guy was the fifth one. They had all been caught... game over... "Sean, do you know what Brian did to me?"

"No." was a blunt answer.

"He kicked me in the stomach." Sean glanced in the direction of Brian's cell.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Make a decision. Either he can receive full punishment, or I can punish you all." The woman replied with a cruel tone.

Jack would have spoke up but, his fear kept him in check. It was a loaded decision with dreadful consequences either way; Sean could sacrifice Brian for the good of the many or decide to divide the pain evenly between all of them. Jack wanted to be spared from Eun Ha's wrath. He had no idea what she was capable of and he didn't intend to find out. He only prayed that Sean wouldn't be one of those, "All for one and one for all" kind of people. Like those Stupid Xiaolin Losers... but, truthfully he was really missing them... and Chase. Did they miss him? Of course not... no one ever cared enough for him to even think about his stupid little face.

"It would make sense for you to punish us all, but…I'm the eldest. I take full responsibility for what Brian did." James spoke up on behalf of Sean. So James was older? He looked so Young? Years have done well on him.

"That's idiotic; you're taking a punishment for the actions of a grown man," Jack interjected. His outburst surprised him; if James took the full punishment, then nobody else would be subjected to Eun Ha's anger. But, Hong Bin couldn't stand the thought of James bearing the burden on his own. He really disliked those all for one, one for all types. "You shouldn't put yourself up for retribution like that." He added quickly.

With that being said another shock came to the room; "I'll take Responsibility!" Joe shouted and soon after they all were yelling at Eun Ha. The woman looked a cross of Annoyed and Surprised. Without warning, she drove a stake into the red fabric, causing a unified groan of anguish to tear the throats of the six captive men raw. Jack clutched at his chest and fell to the ground where he arched off the ground, clawing at the cold stone below him until his nails splintered.

He felt the stab again, not knowing if he or Joe, who had fallen to the ground in a writhing heap, was screaming the loudest. The sensation kept coming in waves of agony and respite; piercing and dulling pain spreading from the heart to the tips of the fingers. Jack couldn't form coherent sentences or make any sounds other than shrieks and moans through his labored breath.

A small foot slipped underneath Jack's torso and flipped him onto his back. Even that small change in position made the male grasp at his aching chest. Saliva ran down his chin and the sides of his mouth. Joseph gasped for breath in his cell, his hands desperately clinging to the metal bars that confined him. Sean and James where panting and clenching there teeth in pain while Shin Won sobbed through his agonized moans, but clear as dat they could hear Brian's chanting, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, forgive me, I'm sorry…" The mood in the area became so weighted so quickly. The boys wallowed in a thick fog filled with fear, pain, uncertainty, and woe.

No matter how strong some of the boys tried to act, they still cried out for benevolence when Eun Ha began stabbing the doll in the stomach again and again. Jack felt like he was drowning in the undertow of a livid sea. Nobody would save him. Nobody could. They were all trapped, being tortured like animals…


End file.
